The present invention relates generally to openers for containers, and especially containers having a lift tab. More particularly, the invention relates to beverage container openers that are mounted on a support such that a container can be opened easily while being supported and controlled by only one hand.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to a mounted opener for opening a lift tab container that has an end wall with a tab and an end wall closure that is openable responsively to the tab being lifted.
Present day containers which contain beverages such as soft drinks have end walls with closures that are openable by manipulation of a pivotable tab attached to the container end wall. Such containers are usually intended to be opened by a consumer using the terminal digit of the finger. Initially, the consumer's fingernail, or other portion of the finger, is inserted between the tab and the end wall of the container. Ultimately the fleshy tip of the finger is to follow. Finally, when the tab has pivoted enough to accommodate a larger portion of the end of the finger, the finger is able to assert sufficient leverage to lift the tab to the disposition in which the end closure is forced open.
What manufacturers of lift tab containers had contemplated as a relatively simple and routine task has commonly been problematic. Broken fingernails have resulted from the step of inserting fingernails. Cut flesh has sometimes resulted from the step of pressing against the tab with the fleshy part of the finger. The step of lifting the tab with the end of the finger has often proven virtually impossible for consumers of less than average dexterity, including children, the aged, and the sick and injured.
A plurality of inventions have come forth addressing some of the difficulties associated with manipulation and use of the lift tab. There have been quite a number of patents issued in the last few years where the lift tab is enclosed in some opening which surrounds it and provides for lifting of the tab. Illustrative of these are:
______________________________________ 4,253,352 O'Neal 4,373,223 Miller 4,416,171 Chmela et al 4,455,894 Roberts 4,474,087 Widman 4,549,451 Widman 4,583,429 Kroeger et al 4,660,446 Soltis 4,667,544 Milo 4,723,465 Hughes 4,745,829 Van Houtte et al ______________________________________
It is generally known to engage a container tab with a cam-shaped, or wedge-shaped device, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,646 Kimberlin; 4,563,919 Sellars; and 4,617,842 Yang.
It is further known to rigidly mount a device for opening a lift tab container, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,590,822 Dusco; 4,712,454 Hull et al; and 4,774,859 Jarvis.
Dusco essentially teaches a wall mounted version of the lift-tab enclosure. Further the enclosure pivots about a shaft so that the tab can be lifted without tipping the container. Jarvis teaches a wedged-shaped rigidly mounted opener.
Illustrative of openers having engaging members which are wider than the ordinary pull-tab are 4,530,260 Holka and 4,455,895 Christensen.
While there has been quite a bit of activity in openers intended for use with a lift tab container, and wherein the art fairly comprehends the concept of rigidly mounting the opener, of moving the container to the opener instead of the moving the opener to the container, and of using ramp/cam action to lift the tab while the container is fully upright, the art is deficient in teaching a means for directing the container toward engagement of the lift tab with the engaging and lifting member on the opener.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for opening a lift tab container wherein the apparatus comprises means for directing the container to an engagement of the lift tab with the lifting means on the opening apparatus.
It is a further object to provide apparatus which is adapted for use alone, or in combination with machines and enclosures which house and dispense lift tab containers containing product such as beverages.